Highschool Romance
by Super Shadow21
Summary: AU It's a new year at Spagonia High and it's Sonic and Cos last. But when the new teacher, Shadow Suzuki, shows up Sonic's world gets spun in it's head she finds out just who her parents want her to marry. Fem'Sonadow don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool Romance**

**A.N-Hello readers and welcome to Highschool Romance. Yes Sonic will be a girl and I'll get the next chapter of Sonic Vampire Academy up soon don't worry I haven't forgotten, but school holidays are next week so I'll update around then, Ok? Ok. And before I forget, everyone in this is a human/animal hybrid, they look human but have the ears and tail of whatever animal they are. Disclaimer-I don't own anything in this just the plot.**

**Chapter 1: And So I met Shadow Suzuki.**

Sonic's POV

Me and my friends, Amy, Rouge and Rouge's boyfriend, Knuckles', rode to school in Knuckles's red Honda Civic, not an uncommon thing for us to do what was uncommon was the conversation on the new teacher Amy said she saw last night. "How do you know it was the new teacher? It coulda been some random new guy in town, or, since this is Station Square, it's just a guy you've never seen before." Rouge was saying. And she had a point and Amy hated it that she was right about something, because just to rub it in that she was right she would recall the entire conversation to everyone she knew and they would tell those who hadn't heard, and so on, until the entire school knew about it.

"Do random guys check out the school on maps so he knows how to get there from his place?" Amy fought back.

"He could have kids." Rouge gave her a smug smile from the front seat.

"Too young. Like I said he only looked early Twentys."

"Amy," I cut in. " Maybe you could describe him again."

Rouge sighed. now that I had cut in their argument wouldn't continue, because, according to her, everyone in our group listened to me.

"Well he was tall, he was a hedgehog, he had black hair with red streaks through it, a bronze tan, like a real one, like he lived in Abadat for ages, body of a god,-" Knuckles' cleared his throat and looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Whatever, Knux. He had muscles like a male model. There better?" Knuckles' just smiled. " And, like, twenty or twenty one." Amy finished, looking proud.

Rouge scoffed. "'Twenty or twenty one' he's to young to be a full time teacher." Again she had a point. Amy's face went red, she really hated being wrong and when Knuckles' chuckled she shot him a death glare that could kill kittens from two blocks away.

"Not really, my uncle became a teacher at twenty one, true he was PE teacher. But still." Amy was determend to win thier little argument, it was stupid, no one was going to win there was no way we could know if this guy was starting at our school or not.

"Rouge, Amy stop fighting we'll know if he is or not at the start of term Assembly." Knuckles' said, stoping the fighting before I had a chance. He was right we would find out at Assembly every new teacher for the year had to tell the school thier name what they taught and what grade they taught. "And speaking of Assembly we won't have to wait long the school's just there."

Amy smiled, she would get to see her boyfriend, Espio, again. He had gone to Apotos for the Christmas holidays he got back last night so today was the first day since last year that they would be able to see each other. I was happy for them, they had a special love, a true love(_A.N-Someone shoot me..._)a love that every girl looks for but only one in six get and Amy was that one, the other five was Wave, Hannah, Jessie, Blaze and me. Rouge isn't in that list because she has Knuckles'...damn her I don't know what she did but she made someone up there happy. I guess Blaze and Wave can't be on that list too, because they have Silver and Jet. But Hannah, Jessie and I should be on thet list. We don't have our true love and probaly never will, but I'll get over it. My parents have arranged a marrage for me with their old friends's son, who I've never met, I'll just have to settle for him.

As we drove through the parking lot looking for a park I saw Espio looking around, looking for Amy. "Knux over there next to Es." He looked around but didn't see him. "Over there, moron. Three spaces from the left of Jet and two from the right of Jack." Still not seeing Espio Knuckles' looked at me like I was crazy. '_Oh yeah_.' I thought sarcasticaly.'_He has the brain power of a baby. Or Jet, Whichever's stupider_.'So after Knuckles' parked next to Storm and got out I hit him in the head with my bag. "You stupid, moronic, Jet brain powered," after I said that there was an angry 'Hey!' from Jet. "footballer! Espio is two spaces away saving us a spot!" I hit him again, just for good measure then nodded.

Espio walked up to us and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, guys." He was wearing the standard boys summer uniform a white polo shirt with maching black pants or shorts-shorts in Espio's and Knuckles's case-and a tie. He looked like he got a tan while he was at the Ninja traning camp thingy he always goes to in the Christmas holidays. "Did you hear? We're getting a new teacher. One who isn't old, if he's younger than Fourty five he's the youngest teacher here." He finished, he didn't look at anyone other than Amy, she just giggled and hugged him.

"Get a room." I said hoping they'd stop making googly eyes at each other, but since Chaos is against me they didn't. '_What did I ever do to you, Chaos'?! Hmm what's that? Nothing? Then why do you hate me so much?!_' I thought to him, but my telepathic link to the god was down so he obviously didn't hear me, and made them make out. "Eww! What do you guys have against me?! Me and my boyfriends never made out in front of you, so why are you two doing it in front of me?!"

They stoped and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry Sonic," Amy said. They looked upset they hadn't seen-or kissed-each other in six weeks so of course they want to be all over each other and they can just not in front of me.

'**BRIIIIINNNNG!**' '_Now I know the meaning of 'saved by the bell'_' I thought as every one made the way to the Assembly area and got into line with their year level. Eights at the front and twelves at the back. "Ready to start our last year of highschool, guys?" I asked. Everyone nodded and looked determined to start the year.

"Good morning everybody," our Principle, Mr. Rogers, started. He was an otter with blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white button down shirt, a black tie and jeans. "And a very warm morning it is. This is why I love January, the warm summer days that are perfect for a picnic." The vice-principle, Mrs. Tompson, a tall wolf with long dirty-blond hair and blue eyes in a dark purple dress that went down to her knees, whispered something in his ear and walked away. "Well anyway, I'm your Principle, Mr. Rogers and that was your vice-Principle, Mrs. Tompson... errr and these are your new teachers for this year."

Three people walked on stage, the first was a gray haired rabbit, he had purple eyes and he looked to be in his sixty's. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a white button down shirt and did not look kind. "Hello and I am Gray Snow," Everyone sniggered. "I am the advanced mathmatics teacher for the year tens, History teacher for the year nines, English teacher for the year eights and SOSE teacher for elevens ." As Mr. Snow said that all the year eights though to elevens groaned.

The second was a blue haired bird with gold eyes and she looked to be in her late fortys. She was wearing a baby blue shirt and a skirt that whent down to her knees. "Hello everybody, and welcome year eights." She smiled and waved. "I'm Lucy Knight and I'm teaching art to the year nines, maths standard two to the year eights and english to the year elevens." Mrs. Knight smiled and an audible crys of 'Yeah!', 'Yahoo!' and 'All right.' could be heard from up front.

The third was a hedgehog with black and red hair...'_He_ _was tall, he was a hedgehog, he had black hair with red streaks through it, a bronze tan, like a real one, like he lived in Abadat for ages, body of a god and twenty or twenty one..._' Amy's words ecoed in my head. '_Holy cow! Amy was_ right_?! The only thing she didn't mention is his red eyes...creepy. Am I best friends with a staker?_' I looked at Amy and she just smirked at me and Rouge. "Hello." A deep velvety voice said. I looked back at the stage, the guy we were talking about in the car was wearing jeans a black t-shirt with an open white shirt on top. "I'm Shadow Suzuki and I will be teaching art, Japanese and music for the year twelves, art for the year nines, advanced maths for the year tens, science for the year eights and PE for the year elevens." '_The crud?! Just how many classes is he teaching?! He'll never be able to go from class to class unless he can teleport..._(A.N...Don't, just don't...)' I thought my eyes bugging out of my head.

They left the stage and Mr. Rogers came back on. "Thank you Mr. Snow, Mrs. Knight and Mr. Suzuki. Now will the year twelves please follow Miss. Tompsom, thank you."

We all talked as Miss. Tompson, or Pattie to the students she likes, Yuki and I happen to _be_ that list. "I can't beleve Amy saw Mr. Hot Stuff at the airport." Rouge said, Knuckles' looked hurt when she called Mr. Suzuki 'Mr. Hot Stuff'. "Oh don't worry Knuckie I'll always love you."

"Good. And I'll always love you." Jack, Yuki and I all made gagging noises and laughed when Knuckles' shot us a death glare.

"Oh lighten up, Knux. We'er just having a little fun." Said Jack, a blue haired fox, his orange eyes framed by his green glasses. He was wearing the boys uniform with pants.

"Or have you changed your name to 'Knuckie'? Should we be calling you Knuckie from now on?" Yuki added, that smirk of hers never leaving her face. She had pink bangs that fell to the left covering one of her violet eyes , the rest of her hair was a cobolt blue much like my own. She was wearing the girls summer uniform a black polo shirt with a black skirt or shorts-a skirt in her, Amy and my case-with a tie.

"Shuddup." Pattie ordered. "I'll call out a teachers name if your name follows your in that teachers homeroom, got it?" No one answered or said anything really. "Good. Now then Steve Creeper 121. Jet Hawkington, Black Star Johnson, Norman Morison, Kid Reaper, Winry Rockbell, Jimmy Screamer, Rouge Baton, Knuckles' Jumper, Echo Likers, Luke Moris, Jason Truman, Alphonce Elric, Jason Stark, Clinton Barton, Jeff Lovton, Soul Evans, Sabein Oldman, Ox Oxferd." When everyone whos name was called had left, Pattie continued. "Shadow Suzuki, 122." Everybody who was left gasped. New teachers never are homeroom teachers their first year. "Yuki Zoto, Jack Royal, Camilla Hedgehog-"

"_SONIC_!" I yelled cutting Pattie off. "My name is Sonic!"

"_Sonic_ Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Edward Elric, Natasha Romanoff, Rhianna Sherlock, Maka Alborn, Tailah Life, Makito Lasy, Hunter Jobb, Bobbie Stand, Jake Muntson, Pancho Cow, Walter Man, Mason Lock, Amy Pond, Wave Swollow, Timmy Mase."

Once she'd finished we all followed Mr. Suzuki into the building and up the stairs. when we came to room thirty two Mr. Suzuki unlocked the door and lead us inside. "Find a seat. Sit down." Mr. Suzuki said as he whent to his desk at the front of the class and started looking through his bag. He pulled out nineteen medium size pieces of paper. "Now when I hand you your time table you may talk quietly to the person next to you." He started calling out our names and handing us our time tables. "Camil-sorry Sonic?"

I rased my hand and Mr. Suzuki dropped it on my table. "Thanx for corecting yourself with my name." I smiled.

"Your welcome, Sonic." He winked and when he left I blushed.

Amy poked my cheek, then giggled. "Shuddup, Amy..." I looked at my time table. '_Monday first period I've got Science with Mr. Hamitch, then double Math with Mrs. Richie, then first break, then Japanese with Mr. Suzuki, then English with Miss. Dunn, then second break, then SOSE with Miss. Dunn, then Music with Mr. Suzuki and finaly end of day Homeroom, then I can blow this joint._' I ran through the day in my head of couse the breaks and end of day homeroom aren't there the whole school get them at the same time, except for Tusedays and Thursdays, Tusedays year twelves go home at three o'clock insted of three twenty, and on Thursdays every other year goes home at three instead of three twenty.

"Right, now when I call your name go outside to pick your lockers." Mr. Suzuki said getting the classes attention. "Maka."

**XXX**

When everyone had lockers and our books for the next three periods-the next two classes-we were chatting amongst ourselves. "I can't believe we don't have any classes together. You should go complain to Mr. Rogers or even Mr. Suzuki." Amy pouted.

"It's just today, Amy. We have plenty of other classes together through the week, so stop complaning." I said shaking my head.

Amy pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Pwweeeaaassseee Sonikku." I shook my head. "Pwitty Pwease wiv a cherry on to, Sonikku."

A deep chuckle from next to us made Amy drop the act. "No please, don't let school stop you from acting childish." Mr. Suzuki said still chuckling. Amy blushed and Mr. Suzuki chuckled again.

"Mr. Suzuki why don't you tell us something about yourself." Yuki called out from the back. Afterthat was said everybody started asking question about his life.

"Are you single?" Rhianna called.

"What's your number?" Natasha asked.

"Can you get Rogers to let us go home early?" Jack said

"Err...Well...umm...no to the third...yes to the first...and err...and I'm not giving out my number to students." Everyone groaned at Mr. Suzuki's answer even if he didn't answer them in order '_He obviously can't count right. And he teaches advanced maths for year tens, they can count better than him._ ' I thought.

'**BRIIIIINNNNG!**' The obnoxiousy loud bell rang and Mr. Suzuki sighed, I don't know if it was because it got him out of answering more question or because he had to go do the half a million classes he teaching. I got up and grabbed my stuff and whent to the door. In the hall I said bye to Amy and made my way to Science lab two.

**XXX**

**A.N-If you'er wondering why it's summer in January it's because I'm from Australia, we also start school the last Monday of January :). And I'm sorry about the cheesy last name i gave Jet. If anyone died because of cheesyness, I'm sorry.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool Romance**

**A.N-*Spins around in wheelie chair to face the readers while stroking a white cat* Hello loyal minions, errr... I mean readers. It's nice to see you again, welcome to the new chapter of Highschool Romance...I don't have alot to say here sooo...Disclamer-I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You? WHAT?!**

Shadow's POV

'**BRIIIIIINNG!**' As the bell went I sighed and the kids started to leave. I went back to my desk to look at my time table. '_Monday, okay elevens PE, dubble ten Maths, twelves Japanese, nine Art, twelves Music then homeroom._' I closed my eyes, concentrated and pictued myself in the gym across the campus, in a light blue flash and a surge of Chaos' energy I was on the basketball court in the gym. I started setting up when.

"How did you _do_ _that_?!" I jumped, on the bleachers was a black haired cat girl, she was wearing a black soccer t-shirt and shorts. "Well how did you do that."

I sighed. '_Way to go, Shadow, no getting out of this one._' I thought. "Well promise not to tell anyone," The girl nodded. "I can control Chaos' energy. Well to some degree anyway. That was Chaos' Control, I bent time and space and teleported myself here. Any questions?"

She smiled. "Yeah, just two. One, can you teach me, since you're a teacher after all. And two, will you make us do it in class?"

"You have to be born with the ability to use Chaos' energy. So no to both questions." She just clicked her tounge 'well damn' was plasted all over her face, before I could continue the door to the locker rooms opened and a mixture of boys and girls walked into the room, they were laughing and talking. I whistled to get their attention, once they had stopped I spoke. "Hello, I am Mr. Suzuki. " A few hands began to rise. "And before you ask, it's Japanese." Hands went down but some stayed up. I pointed to a green haired hawk. "What?"

"If you're Japanese, then why do you sound like your from Empire?" He asked, after that all the other hands went down.

"Well, my fathers side is Japanese, my mothers side is French. I, on the other hand, was born in Empire City." A few of the girls hands rose. "And before you ask I'm fluent in French, Japanese and English, obviously." The hands went down. "No more questions, got it? Now lets start with a warm up. Do five laps of the court. Go." They left after a few groans.

**XXX**

'_Ahhh...First break, no kids to bother me..._' I relaxed in the office chair at the desk in my next class, put my feet up on the desk, and sipped my coffee. I'd all ready set up and I had ten minutes left to relax.

"Umm...hello?" I looked at the door, standing in the door way was the green haired hawk boy from gym, Wave Swallow and a gray haired albatross boy. I sat up straight and nodded. "Is this Mr. Suzuki's Japanese class?" The albatross asked.

"Yes, yes it is." I say looking out the window at all the highschoolers sitting in groups talking. When I look back at the group in front of me I'm surprised to see them sitting down, the green haired boy sitting next to Wave, with the gray haired boy sitting behind. "Do you always come to class early?" I asked. "I've only been out of highschool for three years, and I never did. I've never seen highschoolers come to class early."

"So you'er twenty one, interesting..." The green haired boy said. "How do you teach so many subjects, I mean you're Japanese heritage is why you teach Japanese, I get that. But Music, Art, Math and Science. Why didn't you specialise? Like a normal teacher."

'_Oh so this is an interrogation, okay then I'll throw them a bone._' I thought. "Well for starters I'm only twenty." At their shocked looks I clarified. "I'm a child prodigy, so I graduated a year early. I'm also a great musician and an artist so that explains music and art, and my father is Professor. Crimson Suzuki which is why I majored in Science and my mothers a math teacher herself so that explains why I teach math. Anymore questions?"

"Just a few." Wave said. "When you turned Sixteen you were offered a modeling job, you took it but retired six months later, why?"

I sighed. "Well modeling just wasn't my thing, I mean it was great while it lasted but," I shrugged. "It wasn't for me, and I had school."

The albatross wrote something down and asked,"When you where seventeen you had a music career, your one and only video was a remake of Ricky Martin's '_Livin' La Vida Loca_' when we watched the video," he paused. "It was not what we where expecting." Wave blushed and gray hair continued. "What happened?"

I thought. '_What did happen...? I never got sick of going to the studio with Meph, Mum and Dad said they supported us, teaching was never what I wanted to do as a kid that was always Maria's thing... That's why, Maria died...I became a teacher...because Maria wanted it, I continued her dream because I owed it to her because she was always there for me._' I looked at the kids. "A friend of mine, she wanted to become a teacher when I turned Eighteen she died and I continued on for her."

The birds shared a look, then as the albatross wrote something down, hawk boy said, "Just one more question. You have art in galleries in France, Japan, Empire City and Spagonia, why not continue in your free time?"

I laughed quietly. "You have no idea how much work goes into becoming a teacher, there was no free time if I wasn't in school I was studying."

"Last one, where did you go to Uni?" Wave asked.

I chuckled. "A small school in Abadat."

Before they could continue asking me question the bell for next period rung, Wave bid good bye to the two boys and left just as the other students came in and sat down. "Right." I said under my breath. "Here I go, first Japanese lesson, ever."

**XOXO**

I sighed, '_I can't keep using Chaos' Control to go to every class everyday._' I thought. It's five o'clock in the afternoon and I'm in my car stopped at a trafic light on the way to my parents, I'm meeting my Fiance for the first time ever. It even sounded crazy in my head, but it was true. I'd never met the girl..., at least I _think_ it's a girl... I sighed again as the light turned green. Just one more block to go before I meet the person I'm going to marry. '_Oh dear Chaos', I _house me _hope they're nice..._' As I turned the corner I spotted the and my brother had grown up in, in the driveway was a black SUV, a gray Mazda and Mephiles'es red Suzuki. '_"Well _I _thought it was funny when I bought it."_' He had said when he first brought it home, it was his first and, probably, last car. '_Either he crashes it and is to lazy to buy another, or he loses it in a bet._' I parked next to the SUV, got out and walked to the door.

After I knocked on the door I heard a faint 'I'll get it' then the door opened to reveal Mephiles'. "Hello, baby brother." He smirked and stepped aside to let me enter, the first thing I noticed was that nothing had changed since I was a kid, eveything was the way I remembered, the antique furniture was still in the same places as when I was a kid and there was still the burning smell coming from the gararge.

"Nothing has changed." I marveled.

Mephiles' shrugged. "what did you expect? That after you left they would change everything and pretend they never had kids? Hate to break it to you, Shads, but the whole world dosen't revolve 'round you, ya know."

I shot him a playful death glare. "Whatever, speaking about our parents, where are they?" He made a hand motion for me to follow him so I did, he lead me to the living room and sitting down on the couch was Mum and Dad...and the parents of the person I'm going to marry. Who I presumed to be the father stood up and walked over to me.

He looked to be in his early fiftys, he had royal blue hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing dress shirt with jeans. "Hello, you must be Shadow, am I right." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand with a nod, and said, "Yes, Sir."

He let go of my hand and smiled. "I'm Juilan and this is my wife, Aleena." I looked over to the couch, there was a purple haired woman, with earth brown eyes siting next to my mother. "I hear that you went to Abadat's Crystal Ocean University." Juilan continued.

"Yes, I studied to become a teacher. I moved back here when I finished my studies and now I teach at Spagonia Public Highschool."

Aleena stood up and walked over to us. "Oh, really?" She smiled. "Our daughter goes there."

"Who is she? Maybe I could drop her off home some days."

Before Aleena could answer there was a suprised gasp and then a familiar voice said, "Mr. Suzuki?! What in the name of everything good and sane in life are _you_ doing here?!"

I turned to see that Sonic girl from homeroom standing in the doorway a look of dread plastered on her face. That dread soon found it's way into me as I realised why she was here and why Juilan look familiar, Sonic was the girl I was supposed to marry... Oh crud...

**XOXO**

**A.N-Sorry that this chapter is so short but it just had to end there, If it didn't the shock of would wear off, plus it made an awesome clifhanger. Also thank you to all the people how faved, reviewed and followed, I never thought that this was going to be as popular as it is, so to thank you I made you cyber-cookies. *Grabs tray of freashly baked cookies* here you go Tairulz, QueenofInsaeChaos, Vitani825, darkprincess345 and the others for all you support! Also I would like to thank Ricky Martin, I'll expain, you see I had a mental blank so I was listening to music on my phone then 'Livin' La Vida Loca' came on, my mind started to wandered, then I came up with Shadow's modeling and music careers. Again a very big thank you to my friend Tairulz she has been a good friend and is the one who convinced me to start writing, so if you like Soul Eater go and check out her stories.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Highschool Romance**

**A.N-Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Highschool Romance, cyber-huggs to all who are reading this :). Disclamer-I own nothing, people!**

**Chapter 3: Why Are You Here? WHAT!**

Sonic's POV

I walked out of the barthroom to find my parents speaking to someone. "Oh, really? Our daughter goes there."

"Who is she? Maybe I could drop her off home some days." A familiar sounding male replied.

I walked down the hall to Crimson and Rose'es living room, when I got there I saw something-or _someone_-that I was _not_ expecting: my homeroom teacher. "Mr. Suzuki?! What in the name of everything good and sane in life are _you_ doing here?!" He turned and looked at me, shock filled his face and his eyes widened.

My mother blinked. "You two know each other?"

Mr. Suzuki answered. "Yes, Sonic here is in my homeroom, Japanese and music classes." He looked at Crimson. "Which is why I can't marry her."

I never took my eyes off him. "Mr. Suzu-"

"Please just call me Shadow." He cut me of.

"Shadow's right. I can't marry my _teacher_. There are laws against that you know."

Dad sighed. "You wont marry him while you're still in school, Sonic... So, technically, Shadow wont be your teacher when you get married."

"Yeah, but it'll still be creepy." I complained. "I mean years from now when we're married and we have kids, they'll be all like," I put on a childlike voice. "'Mummy how did you meet daddy?' so I'll be all like, 'Well he was my homeroom teacher in highschool' so they'll be all like, 'Will I have to marry my homeroom teacher.' so I'll be all like, 'Hell no!' so they'll be all like, 'Mummy you just said the H word!' so I'll be all like, 'Hell yeah I did, cause marrying your teacher screws with your mind!" When I finished Mephiles' and Shadow shared a look, then burst out laughing. "Shuddup!" I ordered, when they didn't I put on my fake tears act, in a babyish voice I said, "Pwease stop." The brothers took one look at me and stopped laughing, their faces softening. I looked at my parents and asked "Why do I have to marry him?"

"It was arranged when you where just a baby." My father said, sitting down with my mother next to Shadow's parents.

"Ok but your marriage wasn't arranged so _why_ do I have to marry him?"

"Because we said so."

"But why?"

"_Because we said so_!"

"But why? And dont say 'because we said so' or we'll be here all night I want a real answer." I heard Shadow and Mephiles' singger in the back ground.

My parents sighed. "Well, your brother and sister both have an arranged marriage, so you do to, that's why." I remembered that my older sister, Sonia, had married Mephiles' about a year after she graduated from highschool.

"What if I'm gay? What if he's gay?"

"Is that a problem?" My mother said. "If it is, say so now." Out the corner of my eye I could have sworn that Shadow and Mephiles' squirmed a tiny bit.

"What happens if I fall in love with someone else?"

"Well if you do, tell us and we'll talk about that then"

"What happens if I don't like him? What if he doesn't like me?"

"That's why we're telling you now," My father answered. "So that you have a year to get to know each other."

"When is this wedding supposed to happen?"

"When you graduate from highschool."

"But what if I want to go to university?" I ask. "Shadow got to go so why don't I?"

"Just do what your sister did," My mother answered. "Get married to Shadow then go."

Shadow spoke up. "I don't see why she can't go to uni before she marries me. It'll give us time when I'm not her teacher to get to know each other. It is a bit complicated while there are laws against it."

"And am I supposed to be a virgin?" I say, giving the argument a push in my favour.

"_YES!_" My parents yell at the same time.

I point at Shadow smirking. "Is he a virgin?"

"...Ummmm..." Shadow shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah Shadow, are _you_ a virgin?" Mephiles' was grining evily at Shadow.

"Can we not talk about this in front of our parents?" Shadow says, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I'll take that as a no." I turned back to my parents. "I'm not getting married until I finish Uni. And the question of my virginity is never to be mentioned again."

"Fine, that's absolutely fine." Shadow says pulling out his phone and checks the time. "Oh is it that late already?" He gets up and turns toward the door. "So sorry, but I must be off,"

My parents stop him by saying, "Are you sure? Do you need sometime to think about what Sonic just said?"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." He says as he hurries toward the door.

"Coward." Mephiles' calls, once again stopping him from leaving.

Shadow turns back to face Mephiles'. "Where you a virgin when you got married, dearest older brother?"

Mephiles' losses his cockyness and looks at his wrist and fakes seeing a watch. "Oh look at the time, I'm late for a date with Soina." He waves and hurries past Shadow to get out the door first.

Crimson and Rose sweatdrop. "Would you like to stay for dinner? The boys where going to have dinner with us so we have more than enough."

My mother smiles and nodds. "Yes Please, Rose. If it's not too much trouble." In the background I heard tyres screech.

*****_**The next day, still Sonic's POV**_*****

I make my way to homeroom with Yuki and Amy, I really didn't want to step through the door and spend time in a classroom with Shadow, even if it had other people in it. "So then I said 'But totally hot in a '_my teachers attractive, but I wont fall for him_' kind of way. So then she's all like, 'and make sure you don't , cause he's your _teacher_' y'know like really stressing the fact that he's my teach..." Yuki babbled on, recalling the conversation she had with her parents when she told them that Shadow was hot, young and her teacher.

'_At least _her_ parents don't want her to marry him..._' I thought.

Yuki and Amy looked at me. "Hey, Sonic are you all right? You said yesterday that you where going to meet your fiance and that you'd call us and tell us who he is and what he looked like. Now you're all like, depressed and stuff." Yuki asked.

"Yeah," Amy said worry showing on their faces. "Who is he? Is he nice?"

"Do you need us to bash his face in for insulting you?" Yuki said, punching her fist into her hand.

I sweatdropped. "No I'm fine-it's fine." We walked passed the door of the classroom and went to the lockers, I put my bag in then got my books then slammed the wooden door closed.

"Don't take your anger from last night out on the locker," Shadow said in a bore'd voice. "It's your parents you're angry at not the locker. I find yelling and ignoring them pisses them off the best and you get your revenge."

Amy and Yuki shared a look then hurried inside. "What do you want, Shadow?" I ask a little rudely, not like I cared though.

His frowned, "It's Mr. Suzuki at school and I want you in the classroom. And stop the attitude between the hours of eight fifty and three twenty I am your teacher," he turned to leave. "And you will treat me as such."

'_That arsehole,_' I thought. '_He's full of it, stupid, bigheaded, arrogant,_' I continued to rant in my head as the day went on.

**XXX**

**A.N-I can't write long-ish chapters anymore...TT^TT. But good news I've updated ^_^... Applause? No? ._. fine then I don't need you to complete world domination anyways. XD**

**I'll get onto the next chapter after school Tuesday *Dodges rubbish that's being thrown* Fine, fine I'll get started now... *under breath* Or on Monday...hehe..maybe...possibly**

**R&R! :D**


End file.
